Adios
by Chelsychelss
Summary: Lucy lo miraba con ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente abiertos, sorprendida por lo que dijo el chico. Quito su mano de su mejilla de la cual comenzó a caer una lagrima. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. -Espera.- Su voz fue tan baja como un susurro.


_~Adios~_

Lucy lo miraba con ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente abiertos, sorprendida por lo que dijo el chico. Quito su mano de su mejilla de la cual comenzó a caer una lagrima. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Espera.- Su voz fue tan baja como un susurro, se quedo con la mano estirada mientras veía como el chico se iba alejando lentamente. –No.- El cielo se comenzó a oscurecer. -¿Por qué?- De él comenzaron a caer gotas. –Natsu.- De sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El chico ya no se encontraba por los alrededores, lo avía perdido de vista. Comenzó a sollozar. –No me dejes.- Apretó una pequeña bolsita que colgaba de su obro hasta su cintura.

Ese día avían dado fin a lo que fue una vez algo para los dos.

Regreso a su departamento mojada por la lluvia. Cerró con llave la puerta para después recargar su frente en ella. Gotas caían de su cabello. Se dio media vuelta mirando el techo mientras lentamente se resbalaba por la puerta hasta tocar el frio suelo. Sin poder contenerse otra vez se abrazo a si misma ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. En aquel departamento oscuro solo se puede escuchar la lluvia caer junto a los sollozos de la chica rubia.

_/Flash Back/_

_-¡No permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Lucy! ¡Infeliz!- Golpeo brutalmente a un chico en la mejilla._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Lucy miro el techo mordiéndose su labio inferior.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Hey Lucy, no pongas esa cara, sonríe.- Le sonrió de forma cálida._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Como puedo se levanto.

_/Flash Back/_

_-¿Eres nueva? Mucho gusto soy Natsu Dragneel-_

_/Flash Back/_

Dejo las llaves en una mesita sobre un tazón.

_/Flash Back/_

_-¿Qué arias si digiera que ay un chico que te quiere mucho?- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mirando al frente._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Camino subiendo las escaleras.

_/Flash Back/_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!- Frente a la mesa a oscura se veía el pastel con las velitas prendidas._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Abrió la puerta de su habitación.

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

_-Nunca te dejare.- Beso los nudillos de su mano. –Lo prometo.- Beso su frente._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Dejo la bolsa sobre su escritorio.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Lo siento Luce, no pensé que te fuera a doler tanto.- Tomo su mejilla. –Perdóname, sabes que nunca te aria daño.- Beso su lagrimas mientras era cubierto por las sabanas rosadas._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

EL bolso al ser dejado en el escritorio se cayó sobre la silla abriéndose dejando caer algo.

_/Flash Back/_

_-¡Eso es porque yo te amo Lucy!- Le grito mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Entro al baño mientras se quitaba la ropa en el camino. Fue a la bañera y dejo caer el agua caliente.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Feliz Navidad.- De su bolcillo saco un pequeño cofrecito con tela negra. Lo abrió dejando ver un collar hermoso de una estrella dorada con pequeños diamantitos alrededor._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Entro lentamente a la tina sintiendo como sus huesos y músculos se tensaban para después relajarse.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Adiós.- Soltó su mejilla dando media vuelta para irse._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Se tapo su rostro.

_/Flash Back/_

_-¡Hey Lucy!- Sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Vamos Lucy.- La tomo de la mano._

_-Es normal que este celoso.- Tomo su mano con ternura._

_-Son para ti.- Le dio un ramo de flores sonrojado._

_-Eres la persona más importante para mí.-_

_-Solo te quiero a ti.-_

_-Nunca me alejare de mi Luce.-_

_-Luce mira un gato azul, no es genial.-_

_-Por favor deme permiso para salir con su hija.- Hiso una reverencia ante el señor. –Prometo que la cuidare, si es necesario daré mi vida por ella.-_

_-¿Por qué?- Miro a Lucy directo a los ojos. –Porque es la chica que yo mas amo.-_

_-Lo siento Lucy, esto se termino.-_

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se levanto dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su cama. Miro alrededor hasta topar con su reloj que marca las 10:00 am. Toco con sus pies el frio piso, se tallo los ojos que le ardían por haber llorado tanto. Camino en dirección al baño.

Bajo su escritorio un pequeño corazón de cartulina blanca con garabatos rojos y escrito en cursiva un "Te Amo".

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, camino a su espejo a un lado de su closet, se miro en él para después mirar un pequeño objeto que llamo su atención. Tomo un collar en forma de estrella. Lo apretó contra su pecho.

_Todo inicio…_

Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

_Tiene su fin._

Dentro del corazón se encontraban dos collares uno en forma de llave y otro de candado.

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado, no sé de donde salió esto, salió muy corto… hoy me siento tan triste con ganas de llorar pero no tengo motivos por lo que no lloro… esto más que nada creo que refleja una relación que tuve con alguien, claro que él no fue tan tierno, romántico y cariñoso a como se refleja aquí pero si el dolor que sentí al ver que un día sin motivos de terminar lo nuestro… lo termina… ya ha pasado un año creo y no entiendo esto de cómo pude llegar a amar tanto a una persona, aun después del dolor que pase y mucho después de ese día, no me creo el hecho de que no lo odie si no lo contrario… que todavía… sienta algo por él.**_

_**2/11/2014**_


End file.
